


Kitchen and Geeks

by Bettina (skybs)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Bettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John likes geeks in his kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen and Geeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jardinjaponais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinjaponais/gifts).



"What are you doing?" was what Rodney had intended to say, but what came out of his mouth sounded more like "Wha...mpf...doin'mpf." Talking was just so much more difficult when you had John Sheppard's tongue down your throat. But what a nice tongue it was and Rodney could still taste the peanut butter sandwich John had eaten earlier.

The edge of the kitchen table dug into his back. It was kinda uncomfortable, but not uncomfortable enough to make him stop kissing John. Instead he tried to lift himself up and with John helping him he managed to sit on the table, legs spread so that John could comfortably stand between them. He put his hands on John's hips, stroking up and down John's sides.

He started to lean back as John leaned forward and within seconds Rodney lay on the kitchen table, John half on top of him and it was the best thing ever. Rodney moaned in the back of his throat. This was so good and all of it happened without them breaking the kiss even once. He didn't know how he managed to get enough air into his lungs, but he was too busy kissing John than to think about possibly dying from lack of oxygen.

When they finally broke the kiss, after hours or maybe just a couple minutes, Rodney wasn't quite sure, he asked, "What brought that on? Not that I'm complaining, but why now?"

John grinned. "Kitchens and geeks just turn me on."  


**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published November 2005.](http://users.livejournal.com/_bettina_/383496.html)


End file.
